There are leg airbag apparatuses each of which restrains the legs of an occupant by inflating an airbag in front of the legs, for example, in case of a head-on collision of an automobile and includes an airbag to inflate in front of the legs of the vehicle occupant and an inflator for inflating the airbag (PTL 1 to PTL 3).
PTL 1 describes that projections projecting toward the seat are provided on both sides of an airbag in the width direction to prevent the legs of an occupant from opening out in a collision of an automobile.
PTL 2 describes an occupant leg protection apparatus in which a tether is provided within an airbag to connect an occupant-side foundation cloth and an instrument-panel-side foundation cloth of the airbag. In this occupant leg protection apparatus, the inflation thickness of the airbag is regulated by the tether.
PTL 3 describes a knee airbag that inflates downward from a lower portion of a dashboard and then inflates upward along the dashboard.